Avengers Anime
by AllenColeCenaHagiwara
Summary: Un grupo de héroes unen sus fuerzas para proteger Anime City del mal y tratar de convivir entre ellos


Hola a todos en este sitio para fanfics. Esta ocasi n les traer un crossover de anime, videojuegos, WWE y el universo Marvel, espec ficamente, basado en Avengers, pero con personajes de lo que acabo de mencionar. Espero que lo disfruten.

Cap tulo 1: El inicio parte 1 Todo comienza en Ciudad Anime, en un d a tranquilo, donde los habitantes de la ciudad hac an sus actividades rutinarias diarias, pero de pronto, una horda de seres de otro mundo invaden la ciudad. Poco a poco van tomando cada rinc n de la ciudad, pero de repente, un joven exorcista de pelo blanco, les hace frente.  
>-Caray, y pense que los Akumas que manda el Conde del Milenio eran bastante molestos, ahora enfrentarme a algo nuevo, s que ser agotador. Inocencia, activado.<br>Su brazo izquierdo se transforma en una garra met lica y su ojo izquerdo cambia a unos colores rojo con negro, pero que con eso, le permite verlos desde lejos.  
>-Quizas sean muchos, pero si logro repeler esta horda para que la gente evacue, ser m s f cil hacerles frente sin preocupaciones-dec a el chico exorcista-. Bien, alienigenas, denme con todo lo que tienen.<br>Las naves se dirigen al exorcista para atacarlo, pero el contraataca con su garra, derribando cuanta nave se le acerque, pero conforme destruya unos cuantos, se vienen m s al doble.  
>-Dios, parece que esto va a tomar m s tiempo de lo que pens . Solo espero que no hayan llegado m s lejos, o tendr que multiplicarme para detener esta invasi n.<br>Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, un joven chico de peinado algo peculiar, paseaba por la calle en busca de una pasteleria para comprarle uno a su amiga.  
>-Espero encontrar una buena pasteleria para ver que pastel le gustar a a Kyoko-chan para comprarselo-dec a el chico muy sonriente-, aunque tambi n deber a comprar otro para Haru, Gokudera-kun y los dem s. Bueno, no ser a mala idea comprar uno para que Reborn, Lambo e I-Pin lo coman juntos.<br>De repente, el chico ve unas naves espaciales en el cielo dirigiendose en varios puntos de la ciudad.  
>- Eh? Qu ser n esas cosas extra as que se esparcen en el cielo de la ciudad? Creo que le echar un vistazo, por si acaso.<br>El chico sigue la trayectoria de las naves para ver en donde se dirigen, claro, sin que lo descubran.  
>-No s , pero, algo me dice que esto no es bueno... Nada bueno. Lo mejor ser a buscar algo de ayuda profesional.<br>Cuando el chico iba a buscar a alguien, unos sujetos raros est n enfrente de l.  
>-Hiiiiiiiiii...-gritaba asustado-. Eh, perdonen, pero necesito ayuda.<br>-En nombre del imperio Kree, es mejor que te rindas, humano.  
>- Eeehh?-dec a asombrado por lo que le dijo el ser extraterrestre conocido como kree.<br>-Nuestro imperio reclama este planeta para nosotros. M s vale no hacer algo tonto.  
>- Y... si me resisto?<br>-Que mal, hubieras sido m s inteligente si te rindieras, pero me temo que moriras aqu .  
>Un soldado kree le dispara al joven, pero el chico, misteriosamente, detiene el disparo. Al dispersarse el humo, el joven ten a un aspecto diferente. Una llama ard a en su frente, sus ojos cambiaron de color, sus manos emit an poderosas llamas y su actitud era otra: m s seguro y decidido.<br>-Pues no estar dispuesto que conquisten este planeta-dec a el chico-. Lo defender a toda costa, a n si me cuesta la vida.  
>- Piensas detenernos t solo?-le contestaba el invasor-. No te ser f cil vencernos, humano. Nuestra raza es una civilizaci n m s avanzada que la suya.<br>-Pues eso no lo sabr hasta intentarlo-se lanza a atacar a los soldados kree.  
>El chico de la llama combate contra practicamene un ej rcito de krees, a sabiendas de que si repele unos, llegar n m s.<br>-Joder, aunque me emplee a fondo para erradicarlos, se vienen m s de estos seres. Debo seguir hasta que los pueda vencer a todos y as , poder conseguir algo de ayuda.  
>Mientras el joven exorcista trata de destruir todas las naves kree que le lleguen y el chico de la flama hace lo suyo al enfrentarse a un ej rcito kree, en otra parte, en el parque, detras de un escenario, 14 chicas bien vestidas platicaban unos detalles antes de salir.<br>-Caray-dec a la chica casta a con dos mo os en cada lado-, si que vinieron muchas personas a vernos, chicas.  
>-As es, Haruka-le contestaba otra chica mayor que ella, de pelo azul y largo-, debemos hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo para que la gente salga con una sonrisa en sus rostros.<br>-Cierto, Chihaya-chan. Debemos hacer la mejor actuaci n de nuestras carreras y de nuestras vidas, jejeje.  
>-Tan animada como siempre, Yayoi-chan-le respond a otra mujer mayor, de cabello blanco y largo-.<br>-Bien, chicas-les dec a su Productor-, lleg la hora de lo que ser su mejor concierto, chicas. Vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros.  
>-Hai, Productor-san-le contestaron todas a la vez decididas a todo-.<br>Mientras, en el p blico, un joven de peinado ondulado de color plateado y ropas de samurai, le a un comic en lo que empezaba el show.  
>-Wow, esos se ores con trajes raros si que saben como encargarse de los tipos malos. Me pregunto como se sentir ser uno de esos h roes de los mangas y los comics. Jeje, se vale so ar.<br>En eso, las luces comienzan a iluminar el escenario. El concierto est a punto de comenzar.  
>-Va a comenzar el espectaculo-se alaba el joven samurai-. L stima que Kagura y Shinpachi no quisieron venir. Ni hablar, es el deber de un freelancer.<br>La cortina se abre, las 14 chicas idols est n en el escenario listas para dar su mejor espect culo.  
>-Buenas tardes a todos-saludaba Haruka a los presentes-, espero que puedan disfrutar de nuestro concierto, que esperemos sea memorable para todos ustedes. As qu , disfr tenlo.<br>Las idols empiezan a cantar con algo suave, que mantiene al p blico siguiendo el ritmo de la melod a, para despu s, en su siguiente pista toquen algo movidito y la gente comienze a disfrutar del show.  
>-Jajaja, sto si que es un buen concierto. De lo que se pierden, par de subnormales-en eso, al ver hacia el cielo, ve las naves de los kree volar alrededor de la ciudad-. Eh? Ser esto parte del show?<br>Pronto se da cuenta de que no es parte del show cuando los kree empiezan a invadir el escenario.  
>-Harurun, tenemos miedo-dec an unas gemelas al ver que su escenario hab a sido invadido-.<br>-Habitantes de la Tierra, m s vale no resistirse. Vamos a tomar posesi n de cada rinc n de este planeta a nombre del imperio kree.  
>-Ay, nanita, qu hacemos, Ritsuko?<br>-No podemos hacer nada, Hibiki-le contestaba Ritsuko-, cualqui r movimiento que hagamos ser a el ltimo que hagamos.  
>- Que acaso no podr hacer nada?-se preguntaba otra chica que parece chico-.<br>-Aunque sepas pelear, Makoto, no hay nada que se pueda hacer-le dec a Miki, la idol rubia-.  
>-Bien, terr colas, es mejor que se rindan si quieren seguir vivos-amenazaba un soldado kree-.<br>-Yo no contar a con eso.  
>De pronto, el chico samurai, de un salto desde su asiento, est en el escenario.<br>-Tipos como ustedes siempre quieren jodernos la vida con sus invasiones-saca su espada de madera en se al de combate-. Ya tengo suficiente con los Amanto como para que ustedes salgan con esta jalada de que nos quieren conquistar, carajo.  
>-Pues gran error al querer desafiarnos humano. Kree, ense emosle a este pobre terr cola de con qui n se est metiendo.<br>Soldados kree rodean al samurai canoso listos para atacarlo.  
>-Eh, esto va en serio? No podemos negociar algo?<br>-Ataquen.  
>Los kree atacan, pero un movimiento r pido del samurai, desarma a los invasores.<br>-Jeje, para que aprendan a no meterse conmigo, Gintoki Sakata-dec a en se al de victora apresurada, pero se ve rodeado otra vez-. Eh, acaso ese era el comit de bienveinida? Porque no le veo la gracia de que me quieran atacar de nuevo.  
>-Tonto, aunque seas habil, no podr s tu solo contra un ej rcito m s avanzado. Disparen y no lo dejen con vida.<br>-Ay mama, creo que ya la cagu -expresaba Gintoki al verse en inferior num rica-, parece que ahora s morir .  
>-Fuego-ordenaba el comandante del ej rcito kree que invad a el escenario-.<br>Pero en eso, uno de los kree es golpeado, por lo que llama la atenci n del resto, momento en el que Gintoki aprovecha para atacar.  
>-Jeje, es hora de darles un regalito de mi parte-sacaba unas bombas y las avienta, golpeando a los kree con la explosi n, dej ndolos fuera de combate.- Vaya vaya, pues, el que me haya ayudado, gracias.<br>En eso, Chihaya era la que se asomaba, con armamento que le acaba de quitar a un soldado kree.  
>-WTF, acaso una idol me acaba de ayudar?-preguntaba asombrado el samurai-.<br>-Quizas sea una idol, pero no quer a quedarme de brazos cruzados. Por cierto, me llamo Chihaya Kisaragi, un gusto conocerlo.  
>-Claro, Chihaya. Yo soy Gintoki Sakata. Soy un samurai que vino a ver su concierto, pero que ahora voy a ir de cacer a de alienigenas.<br>-D jame acompa arte-le dec a Chihaya-, dudo que puedas solo con esto.  
>-Vale, esta bien. Dado que me ayudastes, creo que lo justo ser que me acompa es, Chihaya.<br>-Claro, y gracias, Sakata-san-se voltea a ver a Haruka-. Haruka, lleva a las dem s de regreso a las Producciones.  
>-Eh, claro, Chihaya-chan.<br>Mientras Haruka lleva a las dem s idols a las Producciones, Gintoki y Chihaya se alistaban para seguir a las naves kree.  
>-Sakata-san, de casualidad vi a donde se dirigen esas naves que andaban en el cielo?<br>-Creo que se dirig an al norte-se alaba por detr s de un dojo-. Por suerte, tengo veh culo para seguirles el paso-sacaba su moto-scooter-, creo que hay espacio para una persona.  
>-No importa. Vamos, Sakata-san.<br>-Bien, vaaaaaaaaamonos.  
>Los dos van a alta velocidad con direcci n al norte. De regreso con el exorcista.<br>-Dios, es que esto no se va a acabar?  
>Se ve a rodeado por varios soldados kree. Ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas.<br>-Si voy a morir, lo har luchando.  
>Cuando parec a que iba a ser su fin, un hombre semi-calvo ataca a los kree con una especie de bast n cargado de electricidad.<br>- Necesitas ayuda, amigo?  
>-Claro, me viene bien mucha ayuda. Por cierto, mi nombre es Allen Walker, soy exorcista de la Orden Oscura.<br>-Allen, eh? De acuerdo, soy Cole MacGrath, soy un Conductor. Y ahora mismo te dar una demostraci n de lo que puedo hacer.  
>Cole ataca a los kree soltando rayos de sus manos, mientras Allen atacaba a los de arriba con su garra.<br>-Vaya, Cole-san, eres bueno. No imagin a alguien controlando la electricidad a la perfecci n.  
>-Tu tambi n eres bueno, Allen. Ese brazo tuyo es una excelente arma de combate. Qu tal un ataque combinado?<br>-Me parece bien, Cole-san, hag moslo-su brazo se transforma en un ca on-. Tomen esto, Cross Paling-dispara r fagas de Inocencia-.  
>-Hora de despedirse, invasores-Cole ataca con pilares de hielo-, tomen esto.<br>Ambos ataques dejan fuera de combate al ej rcito kree que Allen combat a.  
>-Buen trabajo, chico-le dec a Cole-.<br>-Gracias, Cole. Creo que juntos lo hacemos bastante bien.  
>-Si, ahora hay que preocuparnos por el resto de esos invasores.<br>-Es cierto-contestaba Allen-. Creo que los v dirigirse por el centro, Cole.  
>-Bien, vamos alla.<br>Allen y Cole se dirigen al mismo lugar por donde van Gintoki y Chihaya. Mientras tanto, el chico de la llama segu a peleando para detener a los kree que le quedan.  
>-Vaya, a medida de que vaya pasando el tiempo, cada vez aparecen m s. Por desgracia, se me acaban las fuerzas. Dudo que pueda continuar, a este paso...<br>Cuando todo parec a perdido para el chico de la flama, los kree de reperente caen.  
>- Pero qu ...?-dec a at nito el chico.<br>-Oye, ni o, veo que ten a bastantes problemas con esos aliens-dec a un joven que saltaba desde el techo de un edificio, llevando una pistola-.  
>-Claro-volviendo a su estado normal dec a el chico-, y gracias por tu ayuda.<br>-De nada. He estado observando esas naves desde que aparecieron, y vaya que no fu f cil vencerlos a todos ellos.  
>-Y que lo digas. Es cierto, me llamo Sawada Tsunayoshi, mis amigos me dicen Tsuna. Un gusto conocerte-le extiende su mano para saludarlo-.<br>-Un gusto, Tsuna. Yo me llamo Train Heartnet-le daba su mano-. Bueno, Tsuna, parece que tenemos trabajo que hacer juntos.  
>-Claro, Train-kun. Es m s, v por donde se dirigen esas naves.<br>-Bien. Vamos, Tsuna.  
>Los dos se van corriendo direcci n al sur, la ruta los lleva por la misma direcci n que los otros 4 h roes. Mientras tanto, en un estadio de basquetbol, los kree hab an invadido la cancha, teniendo de rehenes a la gente y a los jugadores.<br>-Humanos, si obedecen, no solo les perdonaremos la vida, sino que tambi n tendr n la oportunidad de trabajar para nosotros.  
>Los jugadores del equipo de la escuela Seirin, en especial dos de ellos, un pelirrojo alto y su amigo, uno chico delgado de pelo plateado, rezaban para que suceda un milagro, como lo hacen ellos en sus partidos.<br>-Kuroko, a n crees que alguien vendr a salvarnos?-le preguntaba el pelirrojo-.  
>-Puede que hayan muchos invasores, pero s que algui n vendr a rescatarnos, Kagami-respond a Kuroko-.<br>Un soldado kree se le acerca a los chicos apuntandoles en sus cabezas.  
>-Res gnense, no hay salvaci n para ustedes.<br>Pero en ese entonces, el soldado recibe un silletazo, al caer, se asoma la figura de un luchador.  
>-No... No puede ser-dec a sorprendido Kagami-, John Cena... John Cena nos salv .<br>- Qu esta pa... ?-fue congelado al tratar de terminar la pregunta-.  
>-5 segundos tarde, Miyuki-dec a Cena-.<br>-Perdon, se or Cena, tuve que sacar de juego a los otros soldados extraterrestres para rescatar al p blico-le contestaba sonriente Miyuki Shiba-.  
>Cena y Miyuki fueron desatando al equipo Seirin de sus ataduras para liberarlos.<br>-Vaya, Kuroko, n nca me imagin que el Campe n de la WWE fuera a rescaatrnos.  
>-Si, Yagami, pero me sorprendi m s al ver a su acompa ante.<br>-Em... Solo hac amos lo correcto-dec a sonrojada Miyuki-.  
>-Bueno, muchachos, son libres. Sigan a sus compa eros-agregaba Cena-.<br>-Gracias, y cuidense-se despedia Kuroko, que junto con Kagami, abandonaban el estadio-.  
>- Y ahora qu haremos, se or Cena?<br>-Ir al fondo de esto, Miyuki...  
>John Cena y Miyuki salen de la cancha y se dirigen por donde van los otros 6 h roes. Mientras, con Allen y Cole, segu an su ruta.<br>-Vaya, Cole, al parecer, estamos muy cerca de nuestro objetivo-dec a Allen-.  
>-Cierto, pero hay que estar alertas por si esos kree nos sigen.<br>De repente, oyen un ruido. Al parecer, no estaban solos.  
>- Qu ser ese ruido?-se preguntaba Cole-. Acaso nos siguieron?<br>-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo, Cole, estas listo?  
>-Listo, Allen.<br>Los dos alistaban sus ataques por si los descubren, en eso, las figuras se muestran; eran nada menos que Gintoki y Chihaya en la moto del samurai.  
>-Uff, menudo susto nos hicieron pasar-dec a Allen-.<br>-Susto ustedes que nos dieron-le contestaba Gintoki-, pensabamos que eran m s de esos marciano.  
>-Perdon si les causamos molestias-se disculpaba Chihaya-.<br>-Para nada-respond a Cole-, si ustedes van por esos kree, cuenten con nosotros, que tambi n vamos por ellos.  
>-Perfecto, entre m s seamos, mejor.<br>Se escucahaba una voz cerca, eran Train y Tsuna, quienes tambi n siguen la pista de los invasores.  
>-Parece ser que todos tenemos un objetivo com n-dec a el peque o Vongola-, as que les parece si vamos todos juntos.<br>-Solos o en pareja tendr amos dificultades-explicaba el exorcista-, pero si todos unimos fuerzas, podemos ganar.  
>-Si, si nosotros 6 peleamos juntos, podremos derrotarlos-agregaba Chihaya-.<br>-Dir s, nosotros 8.  
>- Eh? Qui n anda ah ?-dec a Train-.<br>John Cena y Miyuki Shiba aparec an delante del resto de los chicos.  
>-Perd n por asustarlos as -dec a Miyuki-, es que nos di curiosidad de lo que estaban diciendo.<br>-No se preocupen-respond a Allen-, todos nos dirigimos al mismo lugar para detener a esos invasores.  
>-Siiiii-dec an todos al un sono-.<br>Podr n estos 8 h roes reunidos por el destino detener a los kree antes de que sea demasiado tarde?

Continuara...

Bueno, es el primer cap tulo, espero que les gusten. A n habr m s personajes, pero apareceran durante el transcurso del fic. Pero les adelanto que aparecer n dos m s. Dejen comentarios y sugerencias, bye. 


End file.
